Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{3p}{10} + \dfrac{-6p}{10}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{3p - 6p}{10}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-3p}{10}$